Just Forgive Me
by Wicked-Awesome-55
Summary: Draco is going into his seventh year and final year to set his story straight. also to see a certain Muggle born. Hermione is depressed, and her friends are no longer with her. Will she forget 6 years of torture, or blow him off? R


_Disclaimer:I Do not oun Harry Potter or anything else i may put in my story...unless i thought of it myself._

**Chapter One: The Dream**

_There she stood. The girl of his dreams dressed in a red dress with long black gloves. Oh how he wanted to go to her, to touch her, to smell her sent, to look into her beautiful eyes. Although the more he tried to walk up to her the further she went, he started to jog towards her but she was still getting further, and further. Then she was completely out of view. "No" he whispered to himself "Come back". Then his father came up to him and had his wand pointed strait at him and said with a disgusted tone" You, my son, will never have that girl. I shall always be here to straiten your thoughts when they lead back to her. You are a mockery to all purebloods. You know we are superior to mudbloods and muggles, sometimes you just need a reminder" then with his wand he yelled "CRUCIO" _

Draco Malfoy woke up drenched in sweat "Shit" was all he could say while he was breathing heavily. That dream came to him every night for the past 6 years and not once did it scare him less. His father was terrifying. Even though he was in Azkaban he could still see his hard glare, and feel the hexes. "Bastard" he muttered before getting up and taking a shower. Today he was going back to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year. He had to beg, apologize, and drink truth serum, but they let him back _'I wouldn't if I were them' _he thought. Letting death eaters into Hogwarts and being responsible for the headmaster's death didn't make you the most popular guy, but Draco didn't care. All he wanted to do was to go back and finish his schooling _'and to see her again' _he corrected himself. Yes, even though he called her many names, he liked her. She was smart, witty, and beautiful. Why wouldn't he like her? _'Because she's a muggle born'._ Of course he didn't care about blood _'well anymore', _the first time he saw her he was interested in her, her bushy hair was a bit much for him _'it wasn't much better than my old hair'_. He could remember putting so much gel in his hair, he put it in like his hair would fall out if he didn't get this sticky substance in right away. Now he let his hair fall in his face, as if he were ashamed to be seen _'Well I am' _he reminded himself. After many years she grew more beautiful and Draco's fondness grew also. He would do anything to talk to her, even if that meant tormenting her. That was the only way he was allowed to communicate with mudbloods _'Muggle borns' _he scolded himself. He should have just left her alone, he should have chosen to ignore her instead of taunting her, but he didn't. He would just have to try and make up for it, try and convince her that's not what he's like anymore. He would also have to go back and have the entire school hate him "this is going to be a long year" he said to himself if self pity.

Hermione woke up to get ready for her last year at Hogwarts. She looked at her bedside table to see her prefects badge. It didn't fill her with pride like she thought it would so many years ago. She worked so hard to get it and now, so easily she would give it up, to see him again. After Harry had found all the horcruxs, the order went right away to fight against Voldemort. Harry and Voldemort went into battle, and it was over before it started. It ended in the final words of both Harry and Voldemort, saying the killing curse at the same time. Both bodies went limp and crumpled to the ground. Hermione wished she could get that picture of Harry, her best friend, dead, just like that, his lifeless body on the hard ground. Ron had not been the same after that either, he tempted suicide many times, and went a bit mad, He was sent to St.Mungo's to recover. No one knew if one of the death eaters gave him the same fate that was given to Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, driven mad by the torturing curse. Hermione was sure that those damned death eaters did that to him, and because of it she had to face the upcoming year alone, and miserable.

As Draco came to platform 9 3/4, he realized he was at least an hour early _'surely I can't be that early'_ he though to himself. Not many people were there; there was occasionally an eager first year coming into the portal. Once they noticed it was too early, and no one was there they left again. So Draco went in the train and went into a vacant compartment to sleep. And Draco hoped it would for once, By a dreamless sleep.

Hermione came to Platform 9 3/4 late. She had only 3 minute before the train left! She scurried on to the train desperately looking for an empty compartment, there were none. She looked into one compartment, and there was only a boy sleeping _'this is the best I can get'_she thought. She tried to see who the boy was but he had the hood of his robe on and was facing away from her, so she just decided to sit and look out the window, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Well, This is my first fanfic ever so, tell me what you think, good or bad, I can take it! Like maybe how do you properly spell horcruxs? It looks close to me, but its not quite there...any way review, and ill update a.s.a.p.

and im sorry it's so short,I will try to make my next chapter longer! R&R!

Peace & Love

Wicked-Awsome--55


End file.
